Joker
The Joker is Batman's archenemy, a force of fear and chaos against Batman's fight for safety and order. His weapons include Joker toxin, pistols, nuclear warheads, various joke props and gags, and a sick enjoyment of pain and fear. The Clown Prince of Crime is a warped psychopath who inspires chaos. Despite multiple incarcerations in the infamous Arkham Asylum, he remains gleefully insane - and determined to torment Batman by any means possible. The Joker has belonged to many criminal organizations, but his fellow villains fear him almost as much as Gotham City does. He is unpredictable, manic, bloodthirsty, and capable of twisting even the sanest minds to his warped plans. Background The story of his origins are relatively unknown. One of the more reliable origins describe that the man-who-would-be-the-Joker was a lab assistant for Ace Chemicals who had a dream of working as a stand-up comedian, however, after quitting his job and taking a shot at his dream, he wasn't very successful and suffered low self-esteem and self-worth issues because of this. Married to a loving wife named Jeannie, the pair were expecting their first child. To get money for his family, he becomes involved with the criminal gang the "Red Hoods", and agrees to help them into the Ace Chemical plant to rob them. Donning a black tuxedo and red helmet, the same as the other gang members, he finds out that his wife had died as she was testing a baby-bottle heater on the eve of the robbery. However, he was forced to continue the robbery. As the gang encounters the Batman, who has come to thwart the robbery, he becomes terrified of the Batman's appearance and jumps/falls into a vat of chemicals while escaping. While surviving the plunge and chemical exposure, he goes mad seeing his disfigured face on top of losing his wife and family, and starts to perceive life as one black, awful joke. Taking the name "The Joker", the man lost all sense of remorse or perceived sanity, instead only acting upon his own whims in a world where nothing is more than a cruel joke. Possessing no notable M.O., the Joker might one time perform an overly complex heist and the next embark on a purely homicidal spree; sometimes for money, sometimes for revenge, sometimes for fun and sometimes just for the pure hell of it. Over time, however, the Joker's "games" got rougher, with higher stakes and a darker sense of humor. Beginning to reason that he and the Batman were two sides of the same coin, it was at that point that what was considered his crime career ended and his personal goal to drive the Batman insane began. Starting with James Gordon, the Joker attempted to break the commissioner by invading his home, paralyzing his daughter and subjecting him to torture. However, Gordon was saved by the Batman, who attempted one last time to find a truce between them but failed. Next was Jason Todd, the second Robin, whom the Joker beat to death with a crowbar before leaving him with his biological mother to die in a building explosion. The Batman was too late to save them. Dangerously unpredictable and certifiably insane, the Joker is just as likely to work as a reliable team-mate as to back stab everyone for no apparent reason. He also has a romantic relationship with his girlfriend Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel). Combat Statistics * Joker (Legends PvP) * Arkham Asylum Joker (Legends PvP) * Joker (Regal Hotel) * Joker (T.O. Morrow's Hideout) * Robot Joker * Joker-Bat Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by the Joker. *The Joker is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Ambush Bug issues Vault Tickets which teleport Hero and Villain players to Joker's Funhouse to break open presents and receive cash, items and styles. Heroes * At level 15, tech heroes battle alongside Batman to defeat the Joker during his assault on the Special Crimes Unit’s inaugural ball in the Regal hotel, he manages to escape arrest by Batman and the player but the assault on the Special Crimes Unit proves to be merely a distraction for his more sinister plans involving a new Joker toxin, T.O. Morrow and his androids. * In the level 30 quest line given by Batman to tech heroes, the player must defeat the Joker while the Dark Knight and Robin are incapacitated by Joker toxin. Villains * When the players chooses the Villainous Tech character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with the Joker and get missions from him. * During the Joker Toxin / T.O. Morrow story arc villainous Tech characters battle alongside the Joker at level 15 during his assault on the Special Crimes Unit's ball in Gotham's Regal Hotel, players must fight the Batman and fend him off. * Tech Villains must defend The Joker from Batman a second time during their level 30 mission after T.O. Morrow hits him with a dose of his own toxin. He retreats to Arkham however players must defend him once more when Brainiac sends a Robot Joker to assassinate him and steal his powers. Associated Equipment *Joker Bouncy Ball *Joker Holiday Tree *Joker Holiday Tree (Large) *Joker Holiday Wreath *Joker Hoodie *Monitor Propulsion Pack Trivia *The Joker first appeared in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) *The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voiced the character in in "Batman: The Animated Series", the video games "Batman: Arkham Asylum", "Batman: Arkham City" and "Batman: Arkham Knight" ''among many other Batman related things. *The Joker is immune to his own Joker toxin and many other side effects of harmful chemical exposure. *Despite having a comical personality, The Joker has the stance of a flirty female character. *The Joker is notorious in the hero community for his unpredictability and is largely left to the Batman to deal with. *Jason Todd, whose death is ironically considered to be Batman's greatest failure and one of the Joker's most noted crimes, considers the creation of the Joker as his mentor's first and greatest failure. *The Joker's inmate number of Arkham Asylum is 0801. Gallery File:DC_ren_icnChar_TheJoker_multi_R2.jpg|Rendered Body Poses File:Joker.jpg File:CharJoker.jpg|Pre-Game Release sprite File:JokerHall.JPG|In the Hall File:JokerLastLaugh.jpg File:JokerComm.png File:Ajoker.JPG|Arkham Joker File:JokerComic1.jpg File:Talk Screen - Joker.png 'Joker Gallery Page' See also * Joker's Punchline * Joker's Streetgang * Secret Society of Super-Villains External links * }} ''Wikipedia * DC Database *Joker Batman Wikia Category:Villains Category:Society Category:Joker Category:Batman Enemies Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Gadgets powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Justice League Enemies